Unnamed Mother
She was a mercenary and the former leader of the Crimson Shadows, who was killed upon being sacrificed to save her two girls. She was killed by Naraku. Appearance Her full profile hadn't been shown. Now, She is revealed to share a lot of physical traits with Akira, having the same facial structure, if not a little more defined by maturity. Her hair is also styled differently, as she does not wear braids, but is very similar to Akira's in length yet black rather than dark brown. She has a black, creasent moon tattoo on her right side of her neck like her daughter. When she was younger she often wore different dresses in varying colors, she was wearing a simple white kimono with nothing on it when she met her husband. Personality She doesn't appear to be mentally stable. Her personality is much like that of the Akira, even mirroring her personality whilst she danced in the raining blood, as the Alice did the same in peoples blood. Her emotions also tend to change fiercely, ranging from bloodthirsty and explosive, to happy and calm, much like Akirato. As an adult, she exhibits more control over her emotions. At times, she shows a bitter streak, although at this point she has accepted her death as an inevitability. She is shown to love singing, and cares for her brother and her husband greatly. As a child, she was argumentative and frequently had rows with Sesshomaru (he was her friend before her death), but as an adult she is calmer and calculative in her actions. Her stability is still questionable, and her unnamed husband describes her as fickle and forgetful. It looks as though she hates to observe loneliness, as she often spends her time with others whom seem lonely. History Not much shown about Lacie's past, besides Akira talking about a few things here and there. Weapons & Abilities Abadon is a long, curved, smooth edged, violet and silver, black tone,multi sided (one being jagged the other being seen to make smooth cut). This sword is her first sword and the one she uses the most. The blade its self is a demon sword, but only one human can wield it. If a human or demon that wasn't in her family touches this blade, the blade with shock them.This sword has beed through 7 generations on her family. This sword is now Alice's *''Lunar Strike: This slash takes the form of a large crescent moon. Lunar Strike is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. *''Gokan (Five Senses): A gush of cold air comes from tip of the blade, leaving the opponent confused and messed up with all their senses. *''Dākuabisu'' (Dark Abyss) This technique is similar to Miroku's windtunel, but different. When Calamiity pearsed the growned. Then, by saying Dākuabisu, a gigantic hole will appear and will suck everything that surrounds it slowly (except the user and who she chooses to stay alive). *''Kagayaku tsuki (Shine Moon): This technique is the last and final ability. When using this technique Abadon combines all the other abilities to make one ultimate technique meaning after using this technique Yuki looses her life. To activate this attack she has to say the name "Kagemūn (Shadow Moon)," and after swinging at the target, causes a massive veil of black demonic energy to erupt upwards and approach the target, darkening the sky and heavily damaging anything caught within the blast. The energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. '''Shirayuki '''is her second sword is completely made out of ice and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. If a human or demon touches this sword for a short amount of time they would get extremly cold, but if they hold it for a large amount of time they would freeze which for some reason when Yuki gave this sword to her sister Elica it accepted her since Yuki rarely used the blade. This sword has beed through 6 generations on her family. This blade is now Elicas. *Hakuhyō or Kurokōri: Both meaning black ice. When Yuki stabs her opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between the blade and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Yuki then proceeds to shatter the ice, and his opponent with it. '''Shinkuhime '''is Yuki's third sword. It used to be pure white but since it was drenched in blood of 4,000 people it turned pure red. If a human or demon that wasn't in her family tries to touch this sword burns the palm of the person touching it. Alice gave this sword to her brother Kyo and accepted him. This sword has beed through 5 generations on her family This sword in now Kyos. *Chitsuki (Blood moon) This technique fires particularly strong and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy/dimonic flows out of the blade and fires in the arc of the sword's swing '''Hīringuhime (Healing Princess) '''is Yuki's fourth and last sword is a wakizashi, and a light blue hilt. If this sword was touched by a demon or a human that wasn't in her family would get poisoned. Alice gave this sword to her sister, Celia. This sword has beed through 4 generations on her family.Blade is now Celias. *Unknamed: This sword disappears into the person's body that is being healed then reappears beside them. she has never put all the swords together. Quotes *''Once I realized that the thing we usually take for granted are really miracles, I came to see everything in it's precious empheral beauty." - To her children Trivia Lacie doesn't appear in any of the chapters nor mentoned yet, in in the fanfiction of 'Dark Paths 'which the story is being edited